We request funds to continue the interdisciplinary training program in genomics at the University of Washington and affiliated institutions. The program focuses on preparing pre-and postgraduates for a research career in genomics, proteomics and computational biology. Trainees will be engaged in projects that include discovering how a genome encodes the information for gene products to perform complex biological tasks; measuring and analyzing sequence variation; developing technologies to accommodate high throughput experimental assays including next generation sequencing; and generating new computational tools to analyze genomic and proteomic data. As these research challenges demand interdisciplinary approaches and multidisciplinary collaborations, a goal of this program is to attract individuals trained in computer science, statistics, physics, and engineering to biological research. The program also trains cellular and molecular biologists in other disciplines so that they can effectively collaborate at this interdisciplinary interface. Given the wide diversity in educational backgrounds and career goals among our trainees, the program emphasizes highly individualized training programs and interdisciplinary research. A multidisciplinary group of 45 faculty, selected for their involvement in genome and proteome analysis and their strong record of productive collaborative interactions, comprises the training team. Research experience is complemented with a variety of didactic courses and electives. The trainees are also exposed to discussions on ethical research conduct and the ethical, legal, and social implications of genomic research. Breadth of knowledge and program cohesion are achieved through trainee participation in two seminar series that feature genomic research and computational biology, journal clubs, and research reports. In the coming five years, we will continue to expand our program in genomics, proteomics, instrumentation development, computational biology, and statistical genomics. We request funds to train 14 predoctoral and 7 postdoctoral fellows each year so that they emerge with the skills necessary for success in academic and biomedical research of the 21st century made possible by advances in genomics. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Genomics is integral to modern biomedical research and diagnosis. Genome wide studies are used to identify potential genetic causes of disease, and proteomics is often used to identify biomarkers. Our program will train pre and postdoctoral trainees for future biomedical and interdisciplinary research in genomics, proteomics and computational biology.